


Find Peace in Her

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Digestivo, Pre-The Great Red Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of Molly and Will Graham's life: The morning after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Peace in Her

The night after his wedding, Will dreams. 

But, unlike many other nights, these dreams are perfectly peaceful. Almost harmless. 

He has dreams about long blonde hair and soft features, features that are kind and new and, for the first time in a long time, without malicious intent. 

He dreams of an old white dress floating down the aisle, dreams of his (their) dogs wearing tuxedos and sitting at the altar beside him. 

He’s wearing a suit. It’s well-tailored, and he’s smiling so much his face is beginning to ache. Even still, he doesn’t stop. 

When he wakes up in the bed of a comfortable hotel, spring sunlight is filtering in through sheer curtains and casting shadows across the ruins of the previous night; a coffee-dyed veil, a wrinkled tie, a pair of high heels completely ruined from dancing in them all night. 

And Molly. 

She’s still asleep, tucked between his arms with her cold nose pressed to Will’s neck. The comforter covers most of her soft, cream-white body, but her arm rests easily against the slightly darker-toned skin of Will’s abdomen, fingers curled loosely at his back. Her eyelashes rest against her cheeks and give her an angelic look. Will’s certain he’s never felt so good in his life. 

His new wife stirs after a time, eyelashes fluttering and soft lips parting in a yawn, and he can’t help but smile when her sleepy gaze turns to him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Graham,” she says in a sleep-addled voice, bringing up her hand to rub at her eyes. On it glints two rings now, simple and not too flashy, like she always preferred over big, clunky stones. Will’s heart twinges with love for her. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Graham.” He replies softly, voice rough with sleep as he watches her stretch her arms out but never quite leave the safety of his own. 

She grins at the name, the new name, _her_ name, a name foreign yet familiar in the same breath. She looks at him with eyes that don’t speak of pain or fear or anything short of joy, and all the nagging memories of his old life floating aimlessly in his head quiet for the moment. 

After a silent second she reaches up to brush dark hair from his face, soft fingers brushing along the scar stretching almost halfway across his forehead. It stings slightly. He doesn’t pull away until she’s finished. 

She leans down, presses a gentle kiss to his lips before tossing off the blanket and standing up, stretching out with a long sigh and saying something pointed about getting in the shower. As Will watches her go, he’s certain he’s never known such a peaceful moment before and wants to keep it in his mind forever, replay it whenever things got too difficult. 

He doesn’t. He knows moments like these are just that; moments, and he needs to experience them now. So he also stands, feet sore from dancing the night away with his wife, and starts toward the bathroom with love in his heart and peace in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always really appreciated, and I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you!


End file.
